This invention relates generally to power operated can openers and more particularly to can openers having power pierce means.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,018,548 and 3,313,144 disclose the power pierce concept and discuss its advantages in reducing the reactive thrust force required to penetrate the lid of a can. In this type of can opener, the motor is activated to begin feeding the can prior to its puncture by the cutting element. The subject invention is aimed primarily at reducing the required force even further by providing a unique and improved power pierce arrangement.
It is therefore an important object of the invention to provide, in a power operated can opener which includes a pivotal hand lever for moving the cutting element into and out of can cutting position, an improved power pierce mechanism which reduces the reactive thrust force required for the penetration of the end of the can by the cutting element.
Another important object of the invention is to provide in a can opener of the character described, a power pierce mechanism which is suited for use in conjunction with any kind of hand lever that is pivoted to the frame at a fixed point. In this regard, the subject can opener eliminates any shifting or rocking of the hand lever with respect to its pivot connection as could occur in a structure similar to that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,277,570.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a can opener of the character described in which the pivotal hand lever is maintained in a single vertical plane. In contrast to the present invention, can openers of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,345,742 require the hand lever to wobble to a certain extent relative to the can opener frame.
A further object of the invention is to provide a can opener of the character described in which the power pierce mechanism is adapted for use with hand levers that are either permanently or removably pivoted to the can opener frame. It is a significant feature of the invention that the hand lever can be secured on the frame by any type of releasable latch arrangement, including those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,496,635 and 3,688,400.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a can opener of the character described which is suited to incorporate cutlery sharpening or grinding means driven by the same motor that drives the can feed mechanism. Significantly, the motor is controlled by a single switch which is activated in the same manner whether or not a can is inserted in the can opener.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.